


Make me

by Keiko_Yue



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Summary: It's a little drabble I sentThayerKerbasyyears ago on tumblr and now I decided to upload it here as well. I hope that's okay for everyone!
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThayerKerbasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/gifts).



> It's a little drabble I sent [ThayerKerbasy](https://thayerkerbasy.tumblr.com/) years ago on tumblr and now I decided to upload it here as well. I hope that's okay for everyone!

“Get off my throne, Dean” 

There he sits, his legs dangling over the armrest. 

“Make me!”, he smirks. The nasty glint in his black eyes bespeak he already has something in mind. But Crowley won’t be King of Hell if his actions are predictable. He reappears just seconds later. 

“You brought pie!” 

“I _baked_ pie!” 

While Dean takes the plate, Crowley takes his appropriate seat. Dean doesn’t mind, though, just seats himself on Crowley’s lap. 

“That’s great”, he comments, his mouth full of cherry pie. 

“If you say so.” Crowley doesn’t complain either, just steals a bite of delicious pie.


End file.
